And Provoke Not Into Temptation
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Supernatural AU in which Angeal and Zack are werewolves, Reno is a vampire, and Cloud is a bit insane. Angeal/Cloud with a bit of Zack and Reno thrown in. Rated M for bloodplay, slight bestiality, and sexual themes. Done for the Anon Kink Meme on LJ.


Quiet: Ok, this was done for the Anon Kink Meme on LJ, so I'm outing myself. :P

The basic lowdown is this: Angeal and Zack are werewolves, Reno's a vampire, and Cloud's a Sheep. Baa.

Thanks to my lovely beta for being so hardworking and thorough!

* * *

The scent in the room was intoxicating.

Reno leaned over his pet's neck and took a long, deep draw of the mouthwatering substance that he could hear rushing throughout the body beneath him to the beat of a heart.

"Such a lovely kid," he murmured, nuzzling and trailing his lips up a clean-scented clavicle until pale blond hairs began tickling his nose and cheek. He couldn't resist the quick teasing lick he gave, and reveled in the full-bodied shudder he received for his efforts. He needed to time this just right to get what he wanted, but to have such a sweet treat stretched out so temptingly before him…well, he may have been an undead man, but he was still a _man_.

His ears caught the sounds of a familiar voice in the stairwell outside his penthouse, its usual excited tone making him give his victim a full on fang-bearing grin; the sight of those wickedly long incisors made the man beneath him squirm, and the scent in the air stank of ripe fear and the faintest spark of excitement. "Time to get started, yo."

He leaned closer, chest to chest, mouth to neck and grasped that chin in a merciless grip, before pushing back so that warm breath ghosted over a jumping pulse.

The footsteps stopped outside the door.

Keys jingled, the subtle pressure of moving air—

He struck.

* * *

"Did you see Kunsel's rabbit?" Prance, prance, bound.

"Yes, puppy." The clatter of feet on stairs.

"It was _huge_! Like, _really_ huge!" Yip yip yap.

"Yes, pup." Get out the keys.

"Couldn't we have at least stayed till I caught something too, Geal?" Whine. Pout. Whimper.

"No, pup." Open the door, ignore the scent of blood and lust—

Angeal froze, eyes sharpening in the dim, moonlit apartment. At his side, Zack had stiffened and gone ominously silent, no doubt instantly recognizing and taking in the same scents and sight that he had.

Reno lifted his crimson stained lips from the thin neck of the naked young man he was crouched over and slowly licked them clean as he immediately spotted the pale, phosphorescent gazes fixed on him from the doorway.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there all day, or are you gonna join me?"

It was Zack who moved first, his usually energetic body stiff and slow as he moved forward like a sleepwalker. Angeal didn't need to see his face to know that his pup's eyes had gone from lively sky blue to glowing silver; the unmistakable scent of his arousal broadcast itself loud and clear to the elder werewolf. He knew he should be helping Zack calm down, especially with the moon being so close to completion, but…

"Reno," he croaked, watching the pale vampire lean back over his blond meal and lap at the twin fang marks he'd made only moments ago. "What…?"

"I decided to go out and find some entertainment for the night," the redhead explained, delicately trailing a finger over the cheek of the dazed blond spread out on the out on the large table like a sacrificial offering. "I found this little morsel outside one of our nightclubs; he looked really lonely, so I offered my…company for the night in exchange for a bit of fun."

The little blond shifted a bit and whimpered, and it took Angeal a second to realize that one: the kid was cuffed to the table and had been prepared for other 'attentions'—as was made obvious by the butt plug he caught a glimpse of when the boy stopped moving his legs—and two: Zack had managed to get closer, and the terrified kid was probably looking into silver eyes gone cold and sharp with hunger.

"He smells so nice…" Zack breathed, stopping at the table next to the bleeding blond and the redheaded vampire stroking his hair. His head tilted to the side and he paused as if hearing things no one else could; then he leaned over the bare, pale flesh of Reno's meal and gave a few loud, testing sniffs, no doubt drawing in deep the scent permeating the room.

Angeal shook his head and blinked. Now wasn't the time to lose focus. "Zack!" he barked out sharply. His young apprentice lifted his head and glanced at him from the corner of his eye before slowly shaking his head like a swimmer trying to shake water from their hair. He wasn't that far gone yet, thankfully.

"But Geal...." he whined, looking down at the young, terrified boy. Oddly enough, Angeal noticed that the blond was aroused; most likely it was from the pleasure of feeling Reno feed and his sly touches on wiry abs.

"Too close," was all Angeal said in answer after drawing his attention away from the delicious-looking spread. Fuck. He knew he should've never come to fetch Tseng's fledgling. The younger vampire wasn't completely able to thrall a werewolf of Angeal's caliber, but the sneaky bastard _was_ the Second in Command of the master vamp Sephiroth had allied their pack with. He may not have been able to thrall him, but he could make resisting temptation damn hard. Angeal was usually good at controlling the animal instincts that drove his kind, which was why he was so good at training new hunters. Unfortunately, Zack was a newly-made Were and was likely to be fascinated with anything that had the slightest hint of food to it; bringing him along hadn't been one of his best ideas.

_So much for saving time_, he thought wryly, narrowing his eyes when a bead of sweat rolled down Zack's face.

He trusted himself to get close enough to stand over the trembling young man and snag Zack's arm before averting his eyes to glare at Reno. "You know it's too close to the full moon for us to be around you when you feed."

Reno pouted, hands stilling on his prey. Angeal was such a party pooper sometimes! Well, even the big bad wolf could take a bit of time out from lifting his leg in order to enjoy a good hard fucking and feeding. Reno flicked one of his fingers out and smiled as he willed it to lengthen, turquoise eyes finding the eerie gold-tinged brown of Angeal's.

"Tseng told me you were on your way," the vampire said casually, lowering that delicate claw towards the lightly bleeding fang marks. The tip of it flicked over the edge of one hole and pressed forth. The motion coaxed forth a small flow of blood, causing the kid to twist away from the vampire and make a small squeak of surprise; when his tormentor merely dug his nail deeper into the indent, his eyes slid shut and he clenched his teeth before making small hurt noises. His breathing sped up and Angeal could hear his heart pound-pounding away in his small chest like a siren's drumbeat.

"P-please!" Angeal heard him gasp as the redhead finally pulled back to lick his finger.

"Please what, pet?" Reno asked, his gaze only mildly interested. The true tale was in his scent, which was rich with excitement and lust, and Angeal found himself shifting to relieve his own aching need. When he heard faint growls, Angeal looked over sharply to find Zack twitching in place and tugging futilely at the arm Angeal hadn't even noticed he'd tightened his grip on.

"Shhh, Puppy," Angeal tried to soothe when pain-filled blue eyes looked at them both pleadingly.

"You have to say it, Cloud," Reno demanded. "If you don't, you won't be allowed to touch."

"I…I want…"

"You want," Reno prompted, aqua eyes suddenly gleaming with some secret pleasure.

"I want…the big one to fuck me…while you and the other one feed on me!"

_What?_

Angeal blinked, and in his brief moment of dumbfounded surprise, unconsciously let the younger werewolf go, who pounced onto the blond—was Cloud really his name?—and growled at the pleased vampire, who gracefully backed away and put his hands up for peace.

Zack's face lowered to the newly-flowing wound and eagerly lapped at the precious fluid, his hands pinning the other male's wrists to the table despite the cuffs already preventing movement. Angeal started forward, tense when he saw the minute jerks in his pupil's body and the forested smell of _pack_ that signified the Change, but when Zack merely shifted his two-handed grip on Cloud's wrists to one, Angeal paused and took in the sight, still not quite believing the turn the night had taken.

Cloud was arching his neck to the eager licking, and the musky scent of pre come suddenly assaulted the stilled Were's senses; he felt himself all too eager to respond to the little human's offer, despite his reservations. But he couldn't just…was the boy mad?! Did he even know what he was getting himself into?

"He's a Sheep," Reno murmured from his right, causing the wolf to jump. "He loves this kind of shit, yo. The pain of being bitten, the fear that gets his heart pumping, the little voice in his mind screaming at him to run, that there are _predators_ amongst his kind…"

"Doesn't he know…"

"That he could be Turned? Yeah," Reno finished in amusement. "He doesn't care. The poor guy just wants to feel like he's needed, is all," the redhead added, tenderly caressing the quivering calves of the kid Angeal was starting to think had finally matched Reno for sheer insanity.

"Don't worry, Hewley," Reno whispered, lightly nipping the werewolf's ear as he gently but firmly pulled his hands towards one of the smooth thighs Angeal had studiously been trying to ignore since they'd arrived. "He's all ready to go and if he gets too badly hurt, he doesn't mind being one of us."

"This is…"

"Wrong?" Reno scoffed. "What's wrong about dealing with willing partners? Would you rather I'd found some poor slob to rip apart and leave to bleed in the gutter?"

A sharp gasp caught their attention, and they watched as the young werewolf on the table carelessly jerked the forgotten plug from the blond's stretched hole and hastily fumbled with his clothing, tearing at the restricted fabric as both animalistic need and instinct demanded he get rid of them _right now_—

No one was more surprised than Angeal himself when he suddenly snarled at Zack, who even in his half-gone state—if not even more so—recognized the wrath of a dominant male staking his claim. Reno raised his eyebrows as the larger werewolf growled until the younger laid his body as flat as possible and exposed his neck in a submissive position that was more than a bit awkward for a human body to mimic.

A slight whimper from Cloud was all it took to make Angeal avert his eyes and stare at the blond with fully-changed golden eyes, watching as blue eyes widened at the sight and small arms began restlessly tugging on the bindings. Angeal calmly began stripping, his sharp eyes warning that this would be the last chance the boy had to leave.

He could hear the steady pound of Cloud's excited heartbeat and hitched breath as he finally bared himself and slowly leaned forward to press his ear to warm skin and listen to the fierce beating of the pulse under the belly button.

It was such a tiny, fluttering thing that ached to be set free, and all he had to do was tear into the soft, weak flesh of _prey_ and let it roll on his tongue—

Jerking back in alarm, Angeal felt his teeth growing and closed his eyes, searching for some modicum of control; even if he'd been given permission to fuck the boy, it didn't mean he could _eat_ him. He wasn't one to prey on humans like some honorless rogue! The momentary return to humanity allowed him to take note of the slack, hungry look on Zack's face and the smug leer on Reno's as he absentmindedly ran his hands through his pup's hair.

"Where…" Angeal coughed in a vain attempt to banish the rolling bass of a growl from his voice. "Where's the lube, Reno?"

Grinning in delight, the vampire reached over Zack's attentive body and grasped the small bottle he'd set at the end of the table before presenting it to the werewolf with a flourish.

"Be gentle," he mocked, fangs glittering in the faint moonlight.

Growling, Angeal took the bottle from Reno and hurriedly slicked himself before lining himself up with Cloud, who eagerly squirmed at the feel. The minute shivers racking his small frame made Angeal's mouth ache with the need to nip and taste, and he licked his lips in anticipation as he heard the blond's rasping breaths. There was fear and want there, as if he couldn't decide whether to beg for more or beg him to stop. Testing the waters, Angeal nudged himself against the boy's entrance, letting the light bump be a warning of what was to come.

Cloud jerked in response to the sensation and was surprised to find a low, keening cry spill from his lips; his eyes slid nearly shut, but he could still make out the large dark shadow of the werewolf hovering between his widespread legs. Gods, how he wanted this. The energy radiating from the stranger was just as addicting as Reno had described—wild, fierce, and _Other_. He held his breath at the solid press of hardness to his sensitized nerves.

After a long moment of that tense stillness, Angeal harshly rocked forward and buried himself into Cloud's shuddering warmth; he scarcely gave the blond time to adjust before beginning to move. It was only after Cloud had cried out that he realized that they'd never once turned a light on, and the only thing the blond could have possibly seen was the faintest outline of their forms and their eyes—so bright, so _inhuman_—in the near-darkness.

Then slim legs were folding around him, forcibly reminding him of _heatwantneed_ and Angeal gave a low grunt before jerking that small body upward into his lap. Cloud's scream had a possessive growl trickling from his lips as he angled his thrusts in and out of that tight heat with a fervor that made the blond cry out in both pleasure and pain; the tightness clenching around him was almost unbearable. His skin began to feel stifling, and everything was folding away as his skin burned and itched with the need to release.

It was both a burden and a relief to just…let go.

Reno felt himself shiver when the alpha male tossed back his head and _howled_; it was wild, fierce, and everything Angeal was meant to be as his hands—rapidly forming into claws—hovered over the smooth unmarked back in his arms as if about to tear into it.

Thankfully, Angeal lowered them both in order to dig into the table and _rip._ The harsh sound of shredding wood echoed in Cloud's ears along with the howling as deep gouges were scratched into the solid oakwood inches away from his head. Fur was sprouting at a rapid pace along Angeal's bulky form as he grew even larger and ragged breaths came from his lengthening muzzle as he arched his back, writhing above the body now pinned to the table. Moments later, Zack suddenly hunched in on himself at Reno's side, as convulsive waves of energy shimmered over his body and he too began growing fur. His change, however, was to actual wolf form rather than the graceful man-wolf Angeal had become.

Cloud shivered, crying out in both fear and his own release as he felt almost burning hot seed fill him. His mind flooded with the rapid _thump-thump-thump _of his own frantic heartbeat and his very soul seemed to vibrate with the force of the animalistic howl rippling from the smooth, ebony-furred throat that had only seconds ago been the bronzed tone of a man. A second howl followed almost immediately after, and his eyes jerked over to see another furred form, what had undoubtedly been Zack, vigorously shaking itself and regarding him with hazy silver eyes.

There was a lazy shift of movement and Cloud wriggled in discomfort as what was still unmistakably male anatomy—and uncomfortably larger in this form—slid from his body; the heavy weight that was Angeal kept him pinned to the table. He heard a deep snuffling sound that was almost…inquisitive as warm puffs of breath ghosted across his body along with the occasional lick.

Delighted with the whole event, Reno sauntered closer, ignoring the low rumble from the wolfman's throat as he lovingly ran his hand under Cloud's jaw.

"You know, kid…you two finished so fast, me and Zack here didn't get a chance to give you what you asked for."

At the mention of his name, the nearly pony-sized wolf's ears pricked forward and his tail waved lightly. The wolfman giving Cloud's chest broad, sweeping licks rumbled at him in warning, but one of his own ears twitched in the vampire's direction, indicating that he was listening.

"If," Reno began, gently running his hands through tussled blond spikes, "our tasty friend here heals by the light of tomorrow's moon…"

"…Then he'll be one of us," the wolfman finished, a fresh wave of regret making him lay his ears flat and apologetically rub his cheeks against an upraised thigh.

"Yes, but," elegant hands more suited to killing than caressing brushed across a trembling arm, "even if he heals in three days, the transformation won't be complete until the next moon cycle. So until then," a harsh tug on a pale nipple, "he's ours to play with…"

Sharp white teeth nipped at a finger, drawing more blood, "To touch," a quick tongue lapped it up before Reno leaned back and slowly drew his talon across a pale chest, "to taste."

To torment…

To…kill.

As Angeal carefully backed away from the young victim he took in the sight of rapturous blue eyes eagerly looking at his bestial form. The way that the boy was looking at him…it was unnerving and it made something in his heart clench and shiver in dismay. He quickly rose to his feet and hurriedly backed away so that Reno could take his place.

Sometimes, he thought, the biggest monsters were often the ones who _welcomed_ the kind of life others had been forced into.

* * *

QNC: Yeah, first time I've ever done something like this; dunno where it came from. :P


End file.
